scarymoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Scary Movie 4
Scary Movie 4 is a 2006 parody film. It is the fourth film of the Scary Movie franchise and was released April 14, 2006. Plot Waking up in a strange place, Shaquille O'Neal and Dr. Phil awake to find themselves chained up to pipes and unaware how they got there. Trough a video screen, their host, Billy the Puppet, tells them that the room is filling with gas, and they have to a short time to free themseselves before they die. Shaquille realizes he has to make a basket with concrete blocks to set off the mechanism, but it just releases two saws. Dr. Phil realizes they have to cut their feet off to escape, but he cuts off his wrong foot off. In New York, Cindy Campbell is visiting her former brother-in-law Tom Logan, who is in a deep depression despite dating thee super models. Cindy reveals her husband and Tom's brother, George Logan, has died. Tom tries to commit suicide by overdosing on sleeping pills, but he actually overdoes on viagra and tumbles over the balcony to his death. Now unemployed, Cindy Campbell is hired to work in a cursed house as the caretaker of an old lady and meets the ghost of a young boy. Meanwhile, Tom Ryan, the next door neighbour, returns home from his job and finds his ex-wife handing over his estranged children Robbie and Rachel. Cindy and Tom soon meet and feel attracted to each other. When Giant Tripods invade Earth, Tom escapes with Robbie and Rachel, and Cindy travels to a village, trying to find the answer to the Tripods through the advice of the young boy's ghost. The President of the USA meanwhiles organizes the defense of the planet at the United Nations under his intelligence and leadership. When Cindy and Tom finally find each other again, they are inside one of the tripods and imprisoned in the torture chamber with Shaq's remains. Cindy saves them with a key hidden behind her false eye as Billy's brother forms a relationship with Brenda. The two of them call off their invasion. While Brenda pursues a relationship with a man from the Village, Tom goes on TV declaring his love for Cindy. Parodies * Saw - Opener with Shaq and Dr. Phil * Saw IV - Billy catches Cindy, Brenda ,Tom and the kids * The Grudge - Main parody * War of The Worlds - Main parody * The Village - Main parody * Shaun of The Dead - When Tom, his children and survivors walk through the woods * Million Dollar Baby - Cindy's boxing match against female boxer * King Kong - Kong appears on the poster (deleted scene) * Brokeback Mountain - Mahalik and CJ in the tent scene Trivia * When Cindy sees Brenda Meeks, she says "I thought you (Brenda) were dead", causing Brenda to respond by saying "I thought you were", a reference to the ending of Scary Movie. * Cindy's opponent in the boxing scene is an obvious reference to Mike Tyson with a masculine look similar to Tyson, complete with the tattoo around his eye. The opponent biting off ears is a reference to the boxing match of Holyfield vs. Tyson on June 28, 1997, in which Tyson was disqualified after biting a part of Holyfield's ear. * This is the first in the Scary Movie franchise to be shot in high-definition video. * The soundtrack was recorded in Seattle, Washington. * The producers of the "Saw" movies asked if they could use the bathroom set from this film for "Saw III." * There was to be a spoof of "House of Wax" in the beginning and Paris Hilton and Elisha Cuthbert were supposed to make an appearance but it was canceled. Other dropped spoofs were "Red Eye" and "Cursed". * André Benjamin had a role that spoofed Cillian Murphy's character in "Red Eye". It was a scene with Cindy (Anna Faris) and Brenda (Regina Hall) in an airport depicting them flying to the Village> Andre's character pulled a taco out of this coat and offered a bite to Cindy who declined. His line was "If you don't eat the taco, your dad will die." The footage was reportedly shot but never used because it slowed the movie down. * The inability of Shaquille O'Neal to make a free throw in order to save himself and Dr. Phil is somewhat of an inside joke. Although considered one of the greatest basketball players of all time, he is often criticized for his poor free throw shooting. * In addition to this movie, Debra Wilson often impersonated Oprah Winfrey on "Mad TV." * This was the first film in the series to feature Brenda (Regina Hall) on the movie poster. * Anna Faris (Cindy) and Regina Hall (Brenda) are the only people to appear in all four Scary Movie films. * This is the only film in the series to not end with a character being hit by a car. * In a deleted scene, Brenda was supposed to be crushed to death at the end. Gallery Scarymovie4 brenda-006.jpg Scary movie four ver4.jpg Scarymovie4 brenda-008.jpg 185px-006SM4 Regina Hall 012.jpg Sm shot4l.jpg 006SM4 Regina Hall 010.jpg 006SM4 Regina Hall 012.jpg 006SM4 Anna Faris 068.jpg 006SM4 Anna Faris 038.jpg 006SM4 Anna Faris 030.jpg Category:Movies